Amina Minora
"Cosmic Inheritance!" Amina cried out. "Grant me the power of the Stars, of the universe, of truth and the void! Cure Shooting!" --- A brown haired woman (presumably from Arland) who had come to Catharsis with the Arland Fleet. With the Heart Chalice, she had created a pact with the Fae inside (or was the Chalice itself) to become a Mahou Shojou. While in her Mahou Shojou form "Cure Shooting" she wields incredible power at range combat (making use of a signature wand). With this power she would work for the cause of the Fae which (as far as she knew) was to fight against the forces of "evil" that encroached on Purgatory (whether or not she knew of the Fae's actual goals are unknown). Compared to another Mahou Shojou encountered later, Amina was a bit inexperienced. She mainly relied on doing manually transformations and may not have known how to stay in her Mahou Shojou form indefinitely. Personality Amina could be a bit of a troublemaker and seemed very reliant on her Mahou Shojou powers. She was also described as being sadistic at times. Skills Amina could turn into her Mahou Shojou form by speaking the relative phrase (see quote). Upon transforming, her form would temporarily expand, her hair would turn a glittering black, and her clothes would change. As Cure Shooting, she wielded incredible ranged power. Using her wand, she could send beams of energy to tear large groups of foes apart or rain down molten steel upon her enemies (via certain named attacks) She also gets glimpses of the future (even while not in MS form). These "visions" aren't necessarily accurate however, and are more of "possibilities" that could occur (which can trick the wielder about the outcome / events of something). They were often misleading or wrong and she seemed to know this. Pre Catharsis Arc Not much is known about Amina prior to the events of Catharsis, but she had come into possession of The Heart Chalice at some point...How she had attained this item in the first place is currently unknown. Catharsis Arc Amina would arrive on the southern shores of Catharsis with the Arland Fleet. They had sought to take control of the local town of Southshore for future endeavors on the island and would head ashore with the Fleet's Admiral Cameron Bright After clearing out some local monsters, they would run into some of Arland Delore's forces who had come to meet them (this force officially being led by Ashvel, and unofficially taken charge of by Princess Meredith Soetoro). After some hostilities between Meredith and Amina, Amina would get a vision. She tells Cameron to forget about Southshore as its gate was destroyed and the inhabitants were dead. The Expedition Force (who had arrived / claimed Southshore first) were surprised and would head back to the town to face the issue while Amina and Cameron attended to their own efforts. --- Amina would appear once more some time after the events with the Shadow Drake (who had also attacked Southshore). Amina would be skirmishing with an Esland force led by their commander Elita Brezwicz. With her Mahou Shojou form, she is able to destroy the ship Elita was one, and attain a victory for the Arland forces. After the battle, a small group from the Expedition would congratulate them (and learn more about what they were doing on Catharsis in the first place, which seemed to be capturing a powerful fiend). At this point, the Expedition and the Arland Forces were on relatively friendly terms. --- Some time after the skirmish with Elita, Amina and Cameron would head to the Expedition Main Camp to speka with Aldus only to discover the acting leaders at the time (since Aldus was trapped in the ruins thanks to to the Shadow Drake who attacked) speaking with Elita. It appeared Elita had survived their skirmish and was speaking to the Expedition about a potential alliance. Amina uses this as an opportunity to cause chaos, saying that if the Expedition wish to appease her, they would turn Elita over to them right then and there. The Expedition sided with Elita and Amina leaves with Cameron for the time being (although it is apparent she was now actively hostile with them) --- Amina would appear one more time near / at the Expedition main camp during the events of Ground Zero (the arrival of a force of Moon Elves on Catharsis). Amina doesn't appear too surprised as she had a vision of a war that would break out and them dying (at least so the vision says). She does appear to be surprised that the war would be between the Eslanders and Arlanders, not a horde of Moon Elves attacking. She is then confronted by a Platypus type Moon Elf who seeks to kill her (comparing her to an Outsider). She begins her speech to change into her Mahou Shojou form, but the Moon Elf easily kills her before she can finish. Category:ITD7 Characters